Embodiments of the present invention are directed to methods and apparatuses for monitoring the performance of a swimmer. More particularly, various embodiments of the invention provide a swim watch operable to generate accurate location-based information for a swimmer.
GPS-based fitness products, such as the popular Garmin® Forerunner® line of products and other wrist-worn GPS-based personal trainers, are increasingly used by athletes and other exercising individuals to generate performance and/or other location-based information utilizing the Global Position System (GPS). These fitness products can provide excellent functionality even when embodied as slender wristwatches. However, GPS signals do not penetrate water to any meaningful depth. Consequently, GPS-based fitness products may have difficulty receiving satellite navigation signals while underwater, thereby limiting their use in water-related activities such as swimming.